1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to an adjustable wrench having a light device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical wrenches comprise one or more batteries received in a handle, and a socket rotatably secured to the handle for receiving a light bulb or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,554 to Hsu discloses one of the typical wrenches. However, the light device includes a complicated configuration that may not be easily assembled and may not be easily repaired or fixed when the light device is out of order.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional adjustable wrenches.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wrench having an easily attached light device.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a wrench comprising a handle including a chamber formed therein, a light device received in the chamber of the handle, and a cover pivotally secured to the handle for securing the light device in the handle.
The handle includes a latch opening formed therein, the cover includes a first end pivotally secured to the handle and includes a second end having a latch for engaging with the latch opening of the handle and for engaging with and for securing the light device in the handle.
The handle includes a wall having at least one opening formed therein, the light device includes a switch received in the at least one opening of the wall for being actuated by a user.
The handle includes a first end having an arm and a fixed jaw extended therefrom, a sliding jaw slidably received in the first end of the handle, and means for moving the sliding jaw toward and away from the fixed jaw.
The moving means includes a bolt rotatably received in the first end of the handle and secured to the sliding jaw, and a knob rotatably received in the first end of the handle and threaded on the bolt for moving the sliding jaw toward and away from the fixed jaw when the knob is rotated relative to the bolt.
The first end of the handle includes a curved recess formed therein for receiving the bolt, and includes an aperture formed therein for rotatably receiving the knob.
A cap is further provided and secured to the first end of the handle, and includes an orifice formed therein for rotatably receiving the knob and for retaining the knob in the aperture of the handle. The first end of the handle includes a depression formed therein for receiving the cap.
The sliding jaw includes a bar secured to the bolt and includes a beam slidably secured to the first end of the handle. The first end of the handle includes a rail formed therein, the beam of the sliding jaw includes a slot formed therein for slidably receiving the rail and for slidably securing the sliding jaw to the handle.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.